Phantom-Reisende
Phantom-Reisende ist die vierte Episode der ersten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Ein alter Freund ihres Vaters bittet Dean und Sam, ihm bei der Aufklärung eines mysteriösen Flugzeugabsturzes zu helfen. Als eine zweite Maschine abstürzt, wird den Brüdern jedoch klar, dass dies keine natürliche Ursache haben kann. Sie befragen eine Flugbegleiterin, die einen der Abstürze überlebt hat. Sie kann sie aber nicht näher an des Rätsels Lösung bringen, bis Dean und Sam einen Flug unternehmen und entdecken, dass die Stewardess ebenfalls an Bord ist ... Handlung In der ersten Szene sieht man einen Mann, George Phelps, der panische Flugangst hat. Eine schwarze Wolke dringt in seinen Körper ein, woraufhin der Mann ganz ruhig wird und einfach an Bord geht. Er hat beim Betreten des Flugzeugs komplett schwarze Augen. Eine Stewardess bemerkt dies, aber denkt wohl, dass es nur Einbildung war.thumb|left|278px 40 Minuten später öffnet der Mann die Tür des Flugzeuges, während es in der Luft ist. Das Flugzeug stürzt ab und nur sieben Insassen überleben den Absturz. Dazu gehören die Stewardess, die den Mann sah, der Pilot des Flugzeugs und ein Passagier, der gesehen hat, wie der Mann die Tür geöffnet hat. Die Winchester-Brüder unterhalten sich über Sams Albträume wegen Jessica und über ihren Job als Jäger, als Dean einen Anruf von Jerry Panowski bekommt. Da Dean und John ihm einmal bei einem Problem mit einem Poltergeist geholfen haben, bittet er die Brüder um Hilfe. Sie machen sich auf den Weg zu ihm und bekommen eine Voicebox aus dem abgestürzten Flugzeug vorgespielt. Man hört im Hintergrund Geräusche, die Sam filtert. Dabei hören sie eine Nachricht heraus, die "keine Überlebende" meldet. Allerdings gab es bei dem Absturz doch Überlebende. Die Brüder machen sich an die Arbeit und suchen den Passagier auf, der sah, wie der Mann die Tür öffnete. Sein Name ist Max Jaffey. Er hat sich aufgrund dessen, was er beobachtete, in eine Psychiatrie einweisen lassen, als die Brüder ihn besuchen. Zuerst will der Mann den Brüdern thumb|left|288pxnicht erzählen, was er sah, weil er selbst nicht glauben will, was er gesehen hat. Die beiden bringen ihn aber dazu, ihnen zu erzählen, was passiert ist. Max berichtet den Jungs, dass die Augen von George schwarz wurden, ehe er mitten im Flug die Tür des Notausgangs öffnete. Daraufhin suchen die Brüder Georges Frau, Bonnie Phelps, auf, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, wie George war. Sie erfahren, dass George ein Zahnarzt war, der panische Flugangst hatte. Sonst hatte er aber keinerlei Auffälligkeiten. Getarnt als Security-Agenten, gelangen sie in die Lagerhalle des Flugzeugwracks. Sie entdecken eine seltsame Substanz auf dem Griff der Notausganstür und nehmen eine Probe mit. Kurz nachdem sie die Lagerhalle durch den Hinterausgang verlassen, wird die Lagerhalle von echten Agenten gestürmt. Der Pilot des abgestürzten Flugzeugs, Jack Lambert, will mit einem Freund auf dem Flugplatz wieder Vertrauen in das Fliegen fassen, da er sich die Schuld am Absturz gibt. Als sein Freund für einen Moment weggeht, wird der Mann, wie zuvor George, von dieser schwarzen Wolke in Besitz genommen. Seine Angst ist weg und Jack betritt das Flugzeug. Er fliegt über den Platz und lässt das Flugzeug nach 40 Minuten abstürzen. Er tötet sich so selbst. Die Probe der Substanz ergibt, dass es sich um Schwefel handelt. Das lässt die Brüder darauf schließen, dass ein Dämon für die Geschehnisse verantwortlich sein musste. Sie fragen sich, wie viele Flugzeugabstürze der Dämon zu verantworten hat. Als sie von Jacks Tod erfahren, vermuten die beiden, dass der Dämon alle Flieger nach 40 Minuten abstürzen lässt. Sie recherchieren und Sam findet heraus, dass es sechs Abstürze gab, die in dieses Schema passen. Niemals gab es Überlebende, also gehen die Brüder davon aus, dass der Dämon nun noch alle Überlebenden des Fluges 2428 töten will. Sie versuchen, die Betroffenen vom Fliegen abzuhalten, was ihnen bei der Stewardess Amanda Walker jedoch nicht gelingt. Widerwillig begeben sie sich an Bord, was vor allem für Dean eine Herausforderung ist, da er selbst unter Flugangst leidet. Sie entdecken den Dämon, der Besitz vom Co-Piloten ergriffen hat. Mit Amandas Hilfe locken sie ihn aus dem Cockpit und treiben den Dämon aus. Der Dämon thumb|left|278pxversucht nun allerdings, das Flugzeug zum Absturz zu bringen, indem er in dieses eindringt, wird aber von Sam noch rechtzeitig vernichtet. Dean fragt Jerry zum Schluss, woher dieser seine Handynummer hat, da er sie noch nicht lange besitzt. Jerry erklärt ihm, dass er sie von Johns Mailbox hat. Weder Dean noch Sam haben die Nachricht der Mailbox jemals gehört, obwohl sie oft versucht hatten, ihn anzurufen. Sie wählen seine Nummer und hören die Nachricht letztendlich ab. John erklärt dem Anrufer, dass er zur Zeit nicht erreichbar ist und man im Notfall seinen Sohn anrufen solle. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Amanda Walker *Max Jaffey *Jerry Panowski *George Phelps *Bonnie Phelps *Chuck Lambert Vorkommende Wesen *Dämonen Musik *'Paranoid' von Black Sabbath *'Working Man' von Rush *'Roit Time' von Powerman 5000 *'Load Rage' von Nichion Sounds Library *'Some Kind of a Monster' von Metallica (gesummt von Dean, während er und Sam im Flugzeug sind) Trivia *In der Folge machen die Winchesters einen Dämon ausfindig, indem sie das Wort "Christo" laut sagen. Der Dämon schreckt zurück und wird dadurch enttarnt. Diese Methode nutzen sie jedoch lediglich in dieser Folge. *Brian Markinsko, der Jerry spielt, tritt später auch in Verzerrte Gegenwart als Stan Thompson auf. Stan ist der Vater von Sams ehemaliger Partnerin Amelia Richardson. *Der dämonische Rauch sieht ganz anders aus als in späteren Episoden. Er ähnelt mehr einem Schwarm von Insekten, als der wolkenartige Rauch, der in den späteren Episoden zu sehen ist. *Das heilige Wasser verursacht Gewebeschäden bei den menschlichen Hüllen der Dämonen. In späteren Episoden ist dies nicht mehr der Fall. *In dieser Episode wird zum ersten Mal gezeigt, dass Dämonen Schwefelrückstände hinterlassen. *"Christo" ist nicht lateinisch, sondern griechisch und bedeutet "der Gesalbte". *Die Filmaufnahme dieser Episode scheint auch für Unter einem schlechten Stern verwendet worden zu sein. thumb|1.04 Oben und 2.14 unten Zitate :Dean: Wann hast du das letzte Mal richtig geschlafen? :Sam: Keine Ahnung, muss eine Weile her sein. Ist ja auch nicht wichtig. :Dean: Doch, es ist wichtig. :Sam: Nett, dass du dir solche Sorgen um mich machst. :Dean: Oh, ich mach mir keine Sorgen um dich, aber es ist dein Job, mich am Leben zu erhalten. Deshalb musst du fit sein. ---- :Sam: Du summst Metallica? :Dean: Das beruhigt mich. ---- :Dean: Du kannst dir deine "Hilf dir Selbst"-Yoga-Scheiße in den Arsch stecken. Das hilft mir gar nicht! Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Phantom Traveler (Phantom-Reisende) *'Spanisch:' Viajero Fantasma (Phantom-Reisende) *'Französisch:' La Fantôme voyageur (Phantom-Reisende) *'Italienisch:' Il fantasma dell'aria (Geist der Luft) *'Portugiesisch:' O viajante fantasma (Phantom-Reisende) *'Polnisch:' Tajemniczy Podróżnik (Mysteriöse Reisende) '' *'Tschechisch:' Démon v letadle ''(Dämon im Flugzeug) *'Ungarisch:' Zuhanás (Sturzflug) *'Finnisch:' Aavematkustaja (Phantom-Reisende) Siehe auch fr:1x04 en:Phantom Traveler Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 01